Desilucion
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Después de la ilusión solo viene la desilusión. Y Dean se había ilusionado. Sad/Wincest Sam/Jess


24 años, sonaba tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano.

Si, tendría unos 24 años cuando su padre dijo por primera vez aquellas palabras que tanto temía.

-Dean, tenemos _un_ trabajo.

En vez de refutar un "acabamos de acabar con ese poltergeist" o un "tengo un brazo semi roto y no e dormido en días" ni siquiera el "pague una semana por adelantado y llevamos tres días en el motel" el contesto aquella frase tan trillada por si mismo, un simple, seco y estoy-exhausto-pero-quiero-que-no-parezca: Si, señor.

John fijo en su cara una diminuta sonrisa melancólica.

Dean sabía a lo que su padre se refería, y aquella frase le daba pavor.

Crecía un nudo en su estomago de solo pensarlo, su garganta se secaba y una punzada en donde creía estaba su corazón se hacia presente.

Su padre nunca, en su vida, jamás de los jamases, decía que tenían "_un" _trabajo que hacer. Lo normal era "tenemos trabajo" "vamos, Dean, aquí se acabo" "ahora, el siguiente" o un simple "Dean" y luego señalaba el Impala con un movimiento de cabeza.

Era un acuerdo sin palabras, algo que desde que Sammy había cruzado la puerta hacia poco más de un año, ambos habían enterrado en su mente bajo el titulo de "ADVERTENCIA: Solo en casos extremadamente necesarios", como lo era para John saber que diablos había sido de su hijo después de un año sin verlo.

Decir que tenían _un_ trabajo era lo mismo que decir: _necesito_ ver a Sam.

Y ambos llevaban un buen rato pensando el momento necesario de decir que la urgencia de ver al menor de los Winchester hacia ebullición en su corazón, su mente y sus labios.

_Esta dejando Glasgow, Kentucky. ¡Buen viaje!_

El desgastado letrero verde con letras blancas fue lo último que Dean pudo ver sentado en el asiento del copiloto antes de caer dormido.

Era un largo viaje.

-_¡Dean!-decía Sam acercándose a el, con aquella sonrisa que solo era digna de Sammy, con esos ojos verde-azulados y el pelo de chica que tanto le gustaba molestar.- ¡Dean! Vo… volviste._

_-_Sammy…-_decía el otro con una amplia sonrisa abrazando a su hermanito.-Te extrañe, Sam. Mira que eso de molestar a papa no sale bien, necesitaba a mi hermanita._

_-¡Dean! Carajo, como duermes piedra.-mencionaba Sam con una sonrisa._

_-¿Eh?_

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era solo un sueño y su hermano no estaba siendo estrujado entre sus brazos, sino que era su chaqueta y que no era Sammy quien le gritaba, sino su padre.

-¡Ya era hora! Necesito dormir.

El primogénito salio del auto para darle la vuelta y John se cambio al copiloto acomodándose rápidamente.

El motor del Impala comenzó a rugir lentamente y Dean tomo el volante entre las manos, un trago a la Coca-Cola que su padre había dejado a medias hizo que se despertara por completo, saco los M&M's que guardaba en la guantera y abrió la bolsita café, un par de chocolates resbalaron a su boca y el oji verde los mastico sintiendo la textura dulce deshacerse al contacto entre su lengua y paladar.

Emprendió camino hacia la carretera y justo cuando pensó que su padre había quedado dormido pudo escuchar un susurro, lo perfectamente alto para que el escuchara pero que alguien en su mismo lugar, estando distraído, hubiera entendido un gruñido.

-Yo también lo extraño.

**Días después.**

Su corazón galopaba cual vil colegiala enamorada la cual ve que el amor de su vida caminando hacia ella, con una sonrisa galante en su rostro.

La universidad Stanford se levantaba frente a ellos, había algunos alumnos sentados en las escaleras estudiando o platicando, a Dean, por primera vez en su vida, no se le fueron los ojos con la primera chica linda que pasaba.

Quien hubiera reparado en los hombres del auto negro aparcado a una esquina de la institución hubiera dicho que ambos estaban viendo como un fantasma se acercaba a ellos con la peor maquina de tortura en una mano y un cheque por diez millones de dólares en la otra.

Estaban tan asustados como emocionados, pero al mismo tiempo trataban de parecer indiferentes, fallando rotundamente.

Según el horario de Sam ahora estaba por acabar la última clase del día y si en media hora no salía de ahí tanto John como Dean estaban listos para entrar a buscarle.

Esperaban que el otro les detuviera.

Ya que estaban a punto de saltar del coche, una cabellera sobresaliente salio por las puertas de la universidad.

Ahora ¿recuerdas la metáfora que Dean sintió? Si, esa de la colegiala.

Bueno, ahora la reemplazaremos con otra.

Su corazón galopaba cual vil colegiala enamorada la cual ve que el amor de su vida caminando hacia ella, con una sonrisa galante en su rostro, sin embargo, de la nada, aquel guapo y atractivo chico pasa de largo y ves como abraza a la porrista que estaba ubicada detrás de ti.

Si, así se sentía.

No por que Sam tenía una vida normal.

No por que Sam estuviera rodeado de amigos que reían de lo que parecía una anécdota graciosa.

No por que podía escuchar como le llamaban "Sammy" siendo un nombre del cual el había puesto sello de propiedad que compartía solo con su padre.

No por que parecía más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

Sino por que de la mano tenia a une bella rubia que le miraba como si Sam-_su Sam_-

fuera su dios personal.

Y Sam le devolvía la mirada.

Por un segundo estuvo tentado a ver la cara de su padre, haber si estaba enfurecido o algo así y salía del coche dispuesto a tomar a su hermanito por la oreja y meterlo en el asiento trasero del Impala, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sabía que no era así.

Sabia que su padre tendría una expresión totalmente contraria a la que el esperaba, tendría en su cara una gran sonrisa de orgullo y melancolía.

Además no podía mover la mirada de la cara de Sam a su mano apresada por la chica, cara, mano, cara, mano…

¿Dónde había quedado aquella mano que le acariciaba todas las noches que su padre no estaba y hacían el amor-_tenían sexo, según Dean, por que "hacer el amor" era cosa de nenazas-_?

¿Dónde había quedado aquella cara que aclamaba por su hermano mayor aun si el estaba cerca?

Las dos se habían ido.

Y las suyas habían quedado marcadas en la piel con fuego.

Siempre pensó que el era algo importante para su hermano menor, sabia que lo era, primero pensó que era tan importante como el aire que respiraba, y cuando comenzaron los acostones-Sam 16, Dean 20- auto-reafirmo esa opinión aunque el menor nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Pero desde que Sam se había ido aquella opinión bajo unos cuantos niveles, a algo así como un amigo con derecho. A alguien que necesitas para desahogarte.

De ser el aire necesario a un desfogue de pasión le dolió bastante.

Pero se dijo que era verdad, por que cuando Sammy se fue ni siquiera volteo a verle, no se despidió de el, de su hermano mayor.

Más sin embargo a la semana recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular con cuatro simples palabras. _Stanford. Palo alto, CA._

Pero ahora, que veía la mirada plena y feliz de su hermano, su puesto había descendido hasta niveles subterráneos inimaginados.

-Vamonos.-dijo el mayor de los Winchester poniendo en marcha el auto cuando el menor de sus hijos desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

Después de la ilusión solo viene la desilusión.

Y Dean se había ilusionado.

Había pensado en que su hermanito estaría sentado en la biblioteca, leyendo, más flaco y escuálido que nunca, deprimido por haber dejado a su familia sin importarle lo que esto conllevara y ahora no podía regresar. Con una vida sexual nula por que no había nadie que le satisficiera como Dean.

Que al oír el ronroneo del motor del Impala saldría corriendo y le abrasaría como si no hubiera un mañana que esa noche el vaivén de caderas seria desenfrenado y los besos serian de desesperación pura.

Y Dean se había desilusionado.

Sam ahora tenía amigos, no dudaba que siguiera siendo todo un _geek_, pero tenia vida social. Si, tenía una novia buenísima, carajo.

Ni siquiera había notado el hermoso 67´ aparcado sin ánimo de pasar desapercibido frente a su escuela.

Esa noche seria como cualquier otra, en un motel, con camas duras.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Si, mierda, le extrañaba.


End file.
